Wielder of Light and Dark
by wf-jinny
Summary: ON HIATUS:AU,Shn ai, Yaoi 1x2-In a world filled with magic and intrigue, something sinister threatens to disrupt the balance of the world. It would take all the courage, strength and ultimately the love of two beings to restore balance back to the world
1. Prologue : The Beginning

** Wielder of Light and Dark  
**

**Pairing: **1+2/ eventual 1x2, etc etc (Warning - it will be a boy x boy pairing, other pairings are undecided )  
**Rating:** Undecided T for now. (M for later chaps)  
**Warnings:** Violence, fluff, romance, angst, (undecided), i think it will be quite a long fic.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing.  
**Summary**: Alternate universe, fantasy, magic,adventure. Just have to read to find out.

My first fic.

* * *

**Prologue - The Beginning**

**  
**

It was deadly quiet.

Everything in the woods stood still.

Not a single sound was heard. No chirping of crickets. No rustling of the wind. Nothing.

A white-cloaked figure stood distinctively against the black dark setting. The figure constantly glanced around, as if to check whether he was being followed. He walked deeper and deeper into the woods, ragged breaths drawn as he fights the coldness of the air.

Abruptly he stopped midway. In front of him stood another cloaked figure, only this time in the cloak was in pitch black. He was barely visible safe for the white pigeon that rest on his left arm.

The figure in white removed his cloak, revealing a mass of messy hazel-coloured hair covering his eyes, and spoke, "The Ester is in turmoil. Lord Desmond grows impatient by the minute. Dion will soon fall into his hands…. Something must be done."

"Solo has fallen. There is nothing we can do to change Dion's destiny." The husky-tone voice was heard coming from the figure in black.

"No, it can't be. So soon. No...Not the king."

"Blood has been spilled within the castle walls. The king's army too has been lost. Desmond gains control over them now."

"I was too late…." The man could not continue any longer as he was filled with overwhelming grief. Out of the blue, his head snapped up, facing the black-hooded figure and spoke with concern. "Where is she? Desmond will want her. Is she…?"

"No. Lady Mika is safe for now. She knew of the responsibility she must carry. "

"Yes, the child must be kept safe….away from harm. I do not understand this. Is he really the one? It is too great a burden for a child to bear."

"This is something we do not know of for certain but he fits the prophecy. He might and might not be the one. This is fated by the gods. Though, the burden is not his to bear alone."

"Not much is known of the other child. Do you think he lives? The whole prophecy is unsettling."

"He lives. I am certain. Though I admit I have encounter difficulties in finding my charge. There are many "potentials" that fit the prophecy, especially a particular one from Ristala."

"Ristala? The sand kingdom? If the other is there, he will most definitely be safe. The prince, however…"

"Desmond must not know about the prince. At least not yet. Lady Mika must be protected."

"Of course not. Not ever. But Desmond will definitely seek her out due to his overwhelming fixation of her. He would want to claim her. Shall we separate the child from her?"

"No, I do not think it is wise. He is just two moons away from turning one." The black figure paused as a gust of cool breeze blew past. "I am being called to. I will take my leave now. Stay safe my friend." With that the black-hooded figure disappeared from the woods and the white pigeon on his arm simultaneously flew out and away into the night sky.

"My friend, Be safe. Be safe." The white cloaked figure whispered back.

* * *

"My lady, we have to leave now. It is not safe." The red-haired woman dressed in plain blue robes stood by the door and spoke. 

"Hush, my dear...it's okay now. Margi, I know. I was trying to get Duo to stop crying." A woman in a dark blue cloak gracefully stood up from the edge of the bed. She was absolutely beautiful. Just stunning. Her long luscious blonde hair drape over her slender figure and her skin was milk-white. Her blue eyes portray kindness and wisdom well beyond her years. This elegance of hers revealed that nobility is in her blood. This is true for Lady Mika of Dion was indeed no ordinary woman. On her arm she held a baby boy with great care and tenderness as if he was the most precious being in the entire world. The child stopped crying as soon as he sucked on Lady Mika's lean finger that was placed in front of the child's tiny mouth.

"Lady Mika, the carriage is ready. We must go now." A middle-aged man dressed in simple plain brown clothes with messy brown hair walked into the room and stood beside Margi. "The army has been spotted not far from here."

"Yes, Sebastian. We may leave now. They must not find out about Duo."

The three of them hurriedly walked out the main door and into a small courtyard where a carriage stood waiting.

"My lady now is the time to go. I shall keep you and the prince safe by my blood I swear of it." A stern-looking man in heavy armor with an extravagant sword that adorned the carving of a unicorn tucked firmly onto the man's side slowly walked towards Lady Mika. He bowed and held the right hand of Lady Mika that was extended and pressed the hand against his lips.

"General Tenor, I thank you."

"It is both my duty and my honour, my lady. I sincerely regretted not being able to stand by the king's side when it happened. This is the most I can do to repay my debt. His death will be avenged."

"You need not blame yourself. No one knew Desmond would betray his brother." She stopped and gaze upon him. "Solo would not want any harm to befallen to you and the soldiers loyal to him but please protect the people of Dion." Lady Mika spoke with concern as she gently kissed General Tenor's forehead and stepped into the carriage.

General Tenor stood as he watched the carriage carrying the heir to the throne sprinted away into the night.

"General, Will they be all right? Shall we send the guards to protect them along the way?" A soldier in blue armor spoke from behind.

"No, it will only draw attention to them. There is nothing we can do right now but pray that the Gods look after them. Right now the only thing we can do is to defend Dion and its people from Desmond until our dying breath."

He turn away from the disappearing carriage and looked up upon the moon. "Duo Maxwell, son of Dion, may you stay safe."

To be continued...

**Note: It's my first time writing a fic. What do u guys think? Hope it's ok. More will be revealed on the next few chapters.**


	2. The Eye of Jae

**Omg, thank you to those that reviewed my story (hugs tightly). Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.  
I am so happy that there are people who are actually reading this. I feel loved.  
**

Firstly i want to apologise if the sentences may sometimes seemed awkward or there r some mistakes in the writing esp with conversations (i'm not particularly good at that p). There's no beta reader because i'm a busy busy person and by the time i finished writing a chapter and wait for it to be beta-read...it would probably take a year to update a chapter..hahaha...so i am sorry to those who are reading this.Do tell me..so once i have finished writing this fic, i can re-edit the story as a whole. It would be easier that way.

One more thing...i was supposed to have 2 chapters up today but my laptop crashed and i had to rewrite the entire chapter 2 (cries) but i really wanted to put up 2 chapters but too bad i did not have enough time. Sorry.

Without anymore interruptions...I give you **chapter 1**.

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 1 - The Eye of Jae**

**  
**

"Duo! Duo! Where did u go?" A boy, no older than 10, shouted across the forest as he rummaged through the thick bushes. His piercing cobalt blue eyes constantly flickered around his surroundings. The fact that the forest was not a safe place to be for a child, especially now when the sun is setting, did not seemed to intimidate him at all. "You were supposed to stay where I can see you."

"Heeeeeeroooooo… I'm here…hehe...I'm okay." A pleasant sounding voice was heard as the leaves rustled from a tree.

"Duo? What are you doing on a tree?" Heero stood below the tree and frown. "Get down this minute! Margi will kill me."

Suddenly, without warning he shouted, "Catch me Heero!"

Thud!

A lithe figure with a mass of hazel-coloured hair was laid sprawl across another boy on the forest ground.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?? Duo, that was stupid!"The boy below roared. "You… are you injured?" Almost immediately after the outburst, a note of great concern was detected in his voice.

"Heero… I'm fine. Don't be mad." Duo looked up into Heero's eyes. The child was beautiful. One would easily mistaken the child for a female if not for the boyish white robes that adorned him. The boy looked like an angel that had just descended upon earth. Long exquisite locks clothed the child's body. But the greatest and most striking feature was his eyes. They were amethyst. One could easily be mesmerized when gazing upon them.

Heero sighed. There was no way he could ever get mad at Duo. //Just look at him. Now he is making puppy-eyes. Oh, no... His eyes do seem a bit watery… almost as if he was about to ...//

"It's okay." Heero stated hurriedly. "I'm not angry. But please do not do this again. What would happen if I fail to catch you?"

"You would! You would because Heero will always protect me. I am not scared when you are with me." Duo cheerfully said as he nuzzled Heero's neck and hugged him.

"……" There was no way Heero could have rebuked that. Duo can be very hard-headed. But, he knew that Duo was right as he would do anything to protect him. Heero tightened his arms around the sweet angel. "Let's go, Margi will spank me if we do not return soon."

"Oh no! I forgot that I promised Mama I would come home early today." The pretty creamy pale face grimaced and removed himself away from Heero's embrace.

"Yes….I know." Heero shook his head but grasped Duo's small soft hand firmly. "Come on, let's get moving."

"OK. Quick! Mama will be worried." All the guilt seemed to dissipate upon hearing Heero's words and he happily dragged Heero home.

Unbeknownst to the two boys, a white pigeon stood on a tree branch observing the whole incident below.

* * *

"I am here to see the Lord." A foul-looking man dressed in rags stood hunched in front of two heavily armed guards that were stationed in front of a closed wooden door. Saliva dripped from the side of his pustule covered mouth as he spoke. He had crooked buck teeth that were greenish yellow in colour. But worst of all he smelled of rotten eggs. What stood out of place was that he held cautiously a concealed bundle in red material. 

Surprisingly, the guards step aside and held the door open for him as he passed through.

The room he entered was lavish in its décor, extravagant paintings hung across the walls and expensive sculptures surrounded the room. But the revolting man did not stop walking, he walked further and deeper into the room, passing through an entranceway before coming across another smaller room. This room, however, was filled with books. They were everywhere.

Shelves storing books were placed strategically across the walls and reached high above the room. There was a long ladder that leaned against one of the shelves and on the ladder stood an imposing amber-haired man.

" My Lord." The deformed man bowed as he faced towards the man. "It has been a long time and I must say you look as handsome as ever."

"If you are just here to kiss my ass, then I must say the castle dungeon seems to have missed you, G." The man calmly stepped down the ladder and walked towards G. He wore a simple plain white- collared long sleeve shirt and black pants but he carried himself in a regal manner. He was not one to be trifled with.

"Lord Desmond, I can assure you that, even though you have a very nice bottom I have no intentions of kissing it." G chuckled but stopped as Lord Desmond glared at him. "I do believe I have something that might interest you greatly…" G placed the red bundle he was carrying onto the desk sitting in the middle of the room and pulled the red material away. A dimly glowing sphere glass object was revealed.

"Is that……" Lord Desmond stared at the sphere. "How did you get it?"

"Tsk.Tsk. Speechless aye?" G laughed. "How I got it, my lord, is not of importance but I believe you have been seeking it for a long time…something about using it to look for someone?"

"G... Do you wish for an early death?" Lord Desmond touched the sphere gently. "The Eye of Jae. He told me it was lost…I knew he lied"

"Yes, I heard you have him in your captivity." G disgustingly licked his scared lips.

"Well, not anymore. I would say he has been disposed of."

"How like you." G snickered. "On to business, shall we? Hehehe...I will show you where to find her." He reached over the globe and mumbled a few incoherent words. The Eye of Jae illuminated dazzlingly and slowly a stunning woman with blonde hair appeared. In the image depicted she was gracefully playing the piano.

"Mika…" Lord Desmond caressed the surface on the globe. His eyes spoke of love and passion. "Where is she??"

"Hehehe…I believe she is at Gorgon Woods."

"Gorgon?" Lord Desmond turned his body around and shouted, "Guards! Bring me Dekim."

"I will leave the Eye of Jae with you and take my leave now, My Lord. I am sure Une will be able to _utilize _it and do give my regards to Lady Mika, will you?" G winked and with that he transformed into a crow and flew out of the room's opened window.

"G, what exactly do u want?" Lord Desmond whispered and continued looking at the image of Mika. "I won't let you escape from me again, Mika."

* * *

"Mama! Mama! That was really nice. Play another song, pleasssssseeee."Duo climbed onto his mother's lap who had just finished playing the piano and hugged her. 

"My dear Duo… I do think it is time for you to go to bed." Lady Mika stroke Duo's hair lovingly, brushing off the hair that covered his beautiful eyes.

"But…"

"No…little one. Next time, okay?" Lady Mika kissed his forehead and let him on his feet. "Heero is sleepy as well, aren't you Heero?" She smiled gently as Heero walked towards her.

"Yes, Lady Mika." Heero chose to stand beside Duo and held his hand. Duo, in return, smiled at him sweetly.

"Heero…You know you don't have to call me Lady Mika. I have been telling you that repeatedly.You could call me Aunt Mika, even that is better than Lady Mika."

Heero looked at her with his intense blue eyes but did not say anything. Lady Mika sighed. She wanted Heero to not be so rigid and serious around her but no matter what she did, he would remain guarded towards her and others as well. //However…// Mika looked downwards at the joined hands of Duo and Heero. //At least he acts more like a child around Duo.//

"Boys! What are you doing up this late at night?" Margi burst through the door. "Your mother is very tired now, with you running around her the whole day."

"Goodnight, Mama." Duo hastily dragged Heero upstairs, not wanting Margi to spank him.

"Goodnight."

"My lady, you should go to bed as well." Margi spoke with concern as Lady Mika's face was pale. "You should leave the boys with me…Your health..."

"I am fine, Margi." Lady Mika interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

When Margi followed her towards the bedroom, Mika knew Margi had something to ask her. "Margi, what is it?"

"My lady, do you think it is wise to allow the boys to spend so much together?"

Lady Mika stopped in front of her bedroom window and turned around to face Margi. "The fates have willed it."

"But…he could be lying."

"Whether what he said about the prophecy is true or not, Margi, I sensed it from the very first moment I laid my eyes on Heero. I believe he is the one. He and my Duo need each other." Lady Mika paused and touched a purple jewel worn on her neck. "This is something I have no power in. Margi, do not repeat this question again. Do you understand? I do not want the boys to find out so soon."

"Yes, my lady. I will be at the kitchen, washing up."Margi curtsied and left the room, leaving Lady Mika alone.

"You may come out now."

"My lady." A hooded figure stepped out from the shadows and bowed.

"Can you find him?"

"The council, too, seemed to have lost track of him. They believe Lord Desmond might have found out his identity."

Lady Mika turned around in an instant. "No…so soon?"

"We are uncertain whether it is true or not."

"Desmond…He cannot find us. He must not." Lady Mika stammered and faced the figure concealed in darkness.

"He would never revealed the location of your residence to Lord Desmond. He would rather die." The hooded figure stepped back and further into the darkness. "The council will not allow any harm befallen the chosen ones. Good night, my lady." He was gone.

Lady Mika walked up the stairs and towards a bedroom. Inside the room there were two children beds but one bed was empty, whilst the other laid two little figures whose hands were held. She stood by the bedside and kissed the foreheads of both the boys.

"I hope you are right, Howard."

To be continued...

**Hehehe... what do you think? Confusing? i don't want to reveal all the secrets in one go, besides how this fic will end up even I do not know. It comes to me as I write.  
But i can tell you one thing : More will be revealed in the next chap about Heero.**


	3. Shinigami

**I am so sorry for not updating my fic as originally planned. Insert here a deep sigh. First i went on an extended holiday, then my grandmother fell sick. Next, my file for this chapter decided to play hide n seek with me, so i had to re-write the whole chapter again. Finally there was something wrong with or my internet because it wouldn't let me post my latest chapter... I had to go to go to my cousin's hse to upload this. Anyways back to my fic, thank you to all who have reviewed my fic. I would honestly love to reply personally to you guys but i am a bit of a retard when it comes to the internet, apparently there is some sort of button i can pressed to reply reviews but i cant seem to find it...hahahaha. So i'm doing it here...  
**

**Thank you to : NoirAnge, cherry fantasy, Ai-kusabana, Floral All Over and Pampers-KND (oh...abt ur qns he's around 2 yrs younger than Heero..its mentioned in this chapter :p )  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Shinigami **

Lady Mika was kneeling down and tending towards a beautiful little garden in front of a modest wooden cottage, when she heard a voice calling out her name.

"Mama! Mama! Look what Heero found!" With Heero not far behind of him, Duo ran excitedly towards his mother. Duo's hair was tied in a braid but strands of his golden locks were sticking out as his face gleam with joy. In his arms was something brown and furry.

"Slow down little one. I am right here." Mika slowly stood up and turned to face her child.

"See, Mama. Isn't he cute?" Duo eagerly placed his hands upwards to show his mother what he was holding.

"Oh my, a rabbit." Mika carried Duo in her arms as she kissed his forehead. "He is a cute little thing, isn't he?"

"Hehe…hehe… Heero found him." Duo giggled as his mother started kissing his face. "He got stuck in one of ……"He paused and started to frown, unable to think of the word to describe what he had seen.

"Sebastian's traps." A toneless childlike voice replied. Lady Mika turned her head towards the origin of the voice and saw that it was Heero who helped finish Duo's sentence. He was looking as impassive as ever, quite chilling coming from a child this young. His piercing blue eyes do not help either, instead making him seem more distant as the boy stood calmly in front of her.

"Oh, Sebastian's hunting traps."

"Yes! Yes! That was where Heero found him." Duo happily hugged the rabbit. "Can I keep him Mama? Pleeeeeeaaassseeeeeee…"

Mika looked and sighed at her child as he pouted and begged. "All right but you…" Before she could finished her sentence Duo threw his arms around her neck. "Thank you! Thank you, Mama." Mika smiled before asking, "What will you name it?"

"Umm…" Duo looked at the rabbit in lying in his arms as Mika slowly placed him on the ground. "Heero, you can name it."

"Me?" Heero, for once did not look as emotionless as before and was quite stunned by Duo's request.

"Yes. Yes. I want you to name it for me." Duo stared at Heero earnestly as he ran towards Heero's side while placing the rabbit in Heero's arms. With the creature in his arms, Heero smiled as he turned to look at Duo who was cheerfully smiling back at him. This did not go unnoticed to Lady Mika as she too smiled fondly at the two children.

"A name?" Heero looked at the rabbit. In his mind, there was a voice that said … "Shinigami."

Lady Mika gasped as she looked at Heero in astonishment. "What did you say? Do you know what that means?"

"I…I don't know. I heard it…a voice whispering in my head." Heero seemed perplexed as he stammered.

As Lady Mika was about to open her mouth to inquiry further on, Duo who do not understand what was going on but sensed that Heero was upset, interrupted her. "I like the name, Heero. I will call it Shini."

Heero's head abruptly turned towards Duo. "Duo…"

Duo flashed him a big dazzling smile and grabbed Heero's hand. "Let's go play with Shini now."

Lady Mika stood silently as she watched her son dragged Heero away. //Shinigami…// "How long are you planning to stand there?"

A middle-aged man carrying an axe came out from the bushes and walked towards Lady Mika. He was one of her two servants.

"My lady" He bowed. "It seems that Heero…"

"I know. It **_is_ **a bit too soon for this to be happening." Lady Mika paused as she gazed upon the two children playing in a distance. "But it can't be helped, can't it? I just wish…"

"They are destined for great things. You need not worry." He smiled at the boys fondly and started walking towards the house. "I will get back to work, my lady. Margi needs the fire wood to cook."

"Howard…"

The man stopped in his tracks. "Sebastian, my lady. It's Sebastian."

"I am sorry, Sebastian." Lady Mika smiled apologetically. "Get along with your work then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do rabbits eat, Heero?" Duo adorably shifted his head sideways as he sat on the grass as Shini jumped around him.

"Umm…I think they eat vegetables." Heero frowned as he too did not know.

"Really?" Duo look at Heero with amazement. "Heero, you know everything."

"I don't know every…"He was interrupted as Duo launched himself into Heero's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Heero for giving me Shini." Duo mumbled with his head rested on Heero's neck. The position was not at all awkward for the both of them as Heero is bigger and taller than Duo who was two years younger than him.

Heero smiled as he hugged Duo back. "You are welcome." He could not think what would have happened had he not met Duo that very fateful day in the woods. Duo was and is his everything. The very thing he lives for. //Without him there will never be me.//

**---Flashback--- **

Heero never could remember his family or any of their faces. His earliest surviving memory was that he he woke up to find himself lying amongst dead bodies. He was barely five. He heard screams and saw fire spreading everywhere, ravaging everything in its path. His eyesight seemed blurry, as if something was interfering with his vision. When he wiped his eyes with his hands, he discovered blood was smeared across his face and body.

Without warning a lady came running towards him, shouting, "Thank goodness you are all right." She grabbed him and started to sprint away from the chaos. Over her shoulders, he saw people trying to run away from armor-clad soldiers as they struck them down. Suddenly a soldier turned around and noticed him. The soldier immediately cried out, "The boy! Stop that wench!"The soldier started running towards them, accompanied by a few others.

"No. No….Oh gods." The woman carrying him mumbled as she ran as fast as she could. Then the woman fell and he was dropped onto the ground. The woman scurried towards him and hugged him close to her chest. The soldiers caught up almost immediately right after.

"Give me the boy or I will have you beheaded right in front of him." A voice spoke from the shadows.

"He is just a child. What could he possibly want with him? Please…" The woman begged and cried.

"His majesty has plans for him. Hand the boy over now."

"No. No. No..." The woman held onto him as the soldiers dragged her away from him. They were also trying to wrench his grasp of the woman before...SPLAT. Blood was everywhere as the head of the woman rolled and landed in front of him, oozing with blood. Her wide opened eyes bore into him. Next thing he knew was that the surroundings turned white.

When he regained conscious and opened his eyes, he found that the sky was no longer dark. He scanned the area only to find soldiers lying lifelessly on the ground, unmoving. As Heero staggered forward, he caught a glimpse of their expressions. They were in a state of fright as if they had witnessed something really ghastly. He was so very scared and confused but his head hurt when he tried to remember the events that occurred night before.

At that moment something was causing the trees and bushes to rustle from within the forest. Heero swiftly hid himself behind a tree and glanced over. He heard a horse neighed and saw a beautiful black horse coming out from the trees. The creature was accompanied by a bearded man. The man paused after spotting the dead soldiers and started to crouch over, flipping over and checking their bodies.

"Looks like these were the soldiers that razed that village we just passed by, Zero." The man uttered to the black horse. "And I believe there is a survivor...hidden behind that tree over there."

Heero froze, not knowing what to do. The man swayed his right hand and Heero felt like he was being pulled towards the man as his body hovered above the ground. He was promptly brought forwards and came face to face with the man.

"A child." The man murmured. He noticed the intense Prussian blue eyes of the boy and found no fear hiding in those eyes. "Do you not fear me, boy?"

Heero knew the man was dangerous as he had knowledge of the dark arts but if he was going to die why should he be afraid. Maybe he might see his family again.

"I like you boy. Why don't you become my pupil?" The man chuckled. "What is your name?"

"Heero." Heero did not know why he did not fear the man or why he told him his name. He only knew that he did not wish to be alone again. This man could teach him how to protect himself and maybe even help him understand what is going on with him.

"Come along now, boy." The man waved his hand and Heero fell onto the ground. The man glanced at the corpses of the soldiers and started to walk off. //The boy has tremendous potential. And...the deaths of these soldiers are not natural. The boy could be the reason.//

"Odin Lowe." The bearded man spoke. "That is my name. Remember it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heero.Heero.Heero."

Heero's eyes fluttered open and saw Duo's adorable face frowned with worry. "Duo..."

"You finally woke up. You kept talking to yourself and you were shaking...and you even screamed. I kept calling you but you did not wake up. " Duo mumbled rapidly while his hands moved around vividly as if trying to convey his feelings through sign language.

"Was I?" Heero brushed aside Duo's hair that was covering his beautiful violet eyes. "I'm sorry I worried you. I had... a dream...bad things about the past."

"You mean before you became my friend?"

"Yes, before I met you."

"Were you hurting?" Duo's eyes earnestly looked upon Heero's. "Here this will make better." Duo pressed a chaste kiss upon Heero's cheek. "Mama said kisses will make the pain go away."

Heero touched the cheek that Duo kissed and smiled lovingly. "I'm okay now. Thank you."

"Hehehe..." Duo giggled when Heero rubbed his nose against his. "Let's go and eat."

As Duo walked towards the house, Heero realised he had Shini in his arms the whole time he was...asleep. It seemed to have fallen asleep as well. Heero placed Shini on the ground and headed back to the house.

Unbeknownst to him, Shini lied still, unmoving. Its eyes was wide opened but there was not even a slightest movement from it. It was dead.

**---**To be continued---

**Note: I was planning to write more but i really wanted a chapter to be up by now...if it wasn't for the interruptions happening in my life...as usual i hope it was enjoyable enough...might have to re-edit some bits but everything is moving nice and slowly atm hehehe...right now i am having problems with trowa and wufei, i do not know what to do with them. Do people mind having a bad trowa? hahaha...anyways hints (u could say warning) for the next chapter -- Multiple character deaths...oOo**

**As usual pls review ---Big-watery eyes---, so that i know i am still being loved.**

**ps: i'm also looking for someone who can beta-read my chapters, email if interested :p  
**


End file.
